


Combustion

by KumaTheCatalyst



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Consensual Kink, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, Vibrators, no beta we die like the horny nerds we are, so i gave him a sexy one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaTheCatalyst/pseuds/KumaTheCatalyst
Summary: Billy’s breathing feels too loud, despite the television playing behind him, feels too fast. It’s like he’s choking, like he can’t get enough air and his head is spinning. His whole body is too hot and too sweaty, he’s shaking and burning from the inside out.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Combustion

Billy’s breathing feels too loud, despite the television playing behind him, feels too fast. It’s like he’s choking, like he can’t get enough air and his head is spinning. His whole body is too hot and too sweaty, he’s shaking and burning from the inside out. He has to catch himself from falling out of his plank, has to hang his head and gasp for air. His entire body feels like a livewire, feels raw. 

Behind him, the channel changes, and there’s a content hum.

Billy wants to whimper, to beg like a dog. Wants to melt into the floor, wants to crawl to Steve’s feet and unzip his jeans, wants to feel under his shirt and nuzzle into his neck. He’s almost done, though - just needs to finish this plank, then one more set of pushups and then he’s _done_.

Clinging desperately to that thought, he clenches his jaw, swallows. Lifts himself up onto his hands, his plank finally done and he’s so close-

The toy inside him buzzes loudly, the highest setting so far, and Billy barely muffles a sob, biting his lip as his legs and arms buckle. Harsh, teetering on the edge of painful pleasure burns through him from his toes to his ears. He only just manages to lift himself back onto his toes, holding it only for a few seconds before collapsing onto the mat _again_. He clings to the foam beneath him as his whole world narrows in on the vibrations, the heat, the stretch of the toy as it feels like it’s sinking deeper and deeper.

He’s going to cry, everything is just too hot, too much, and he tries to fight it off but the vibrator is too big, deliberate in that no angle moves it away from his prostate. His vision is blurry, pressure building up in what usually means he’s about to come and _he’s so close but he can’t_. Steve is right behind him, watching T.V. and Billy is thrashing, every muscle tense and clenching even if that only makes it so much worse. _He doesn’t have permission yet._

_Finish your workout_. Billy thinks, through the heat and haze. Clings desperately to the thought, gasping out a breath as he lifts himself back up again. Barely manages to keep himself up when the pressure of the mat lifts off his crotch. Slowly, swallowing down whatever pleading, broken noises he might make, he lowers and rises. Inside him, the toy shifts slightly and somehow gets so much worse because of it. He almost gives up then and there but, but he’s almost there, only has a few more. _Almost done_. 

He falls onto his elbows twice more. Each time letting out a groan and trying to see straight past the sweaty hair in his face. He aches, finishing up the set as quickly as he can manage. His skin is burning up, there’s only one thing that can help.

Suddenly, abruptly, the vibrations come to a complete stop. This time, Billy does sob as his body clenches down, too much and then too little. The ache and loss is sharper, his muscles refusing to relax and he still can’t catch his breath.

The channel changes again, Steve shifts behind him. Billy can’t tell what’s it’s been changed to but he can feel a heavy gaze creeping up his back. Patient and expectant. His brain finally catches up and he realizes he’s done. _He did it_. He manages to sit up, to crawl off the mat and roll it up with shaky, desperate hands.

Steve hums, shifts again and calls out, “All finished up? That was fast.”

Billy’s too breathless to laugh, finally turns his head. The brunette isn’t even looking at him, focused intently on his show, but the blonde crawls over to him feeling nothing but relief. He almost faceplants into the carpet as the toy turns back on, not nearly as bad as before and he takes advantage of that to risk a lunge and grab Steve’s leg. The other boy still doesn’t look down at him but the vibrations increase and Billy moans. He whimpers loudly, shakily nuzzles his face into Steve’s thigh.

Long fingers smoothen out his hair, pushing sweated-matted curls out of his face and tracing along his cheekbones. Billy lets out a deep sigh, relaxing even as his body continues to throb and his thoughts are still too muddled, too hard to grasp. 

Steve’s hand traces over his lips. He doesn’t need to be able to think, not right now. Not with Steve.

“Your workout went well?” he asks, as if he wasn’t watching the entire time, wasn’t playing with the remote in his pocket every time he thought the blonde was too steady, as if he hadn’t been rock hard since Billy first started shaking.

“Y-yeah,” Billy murmurs, half into Steve’s thigh. “ All done, d-did the laundry too.” 

“Perfect,” Steve croons, and it feels so good, feels like _he’s_ _good_. He huffs and Steve laughs softly, wiping some drool off Billy’s face. The taller boy’s other hand taps lightly on his thigh, and now with permission Billy scrambles forward onto his lap. The hand petting his hair is now gripping his neck, the other cupping his ass and Steve presses the younger boy’s face to his collarbone, nibbling lightly on his ear and pulling on his earring.

“You’re so soft and sweet for me Baby.” he whispers and Billy squirms. Large, warm hands move downwards, spread his ass and Billy freezes in place. Steve shifts slightly, his jeans and shirt brushing against Billy’s naked body. He leaves kisses along the underside of his jaw, teeth scraping softly.

“I didn’t touch myself,” Billy manages around the lump in his throat. “I didn’t! I promise-”

“Shh, I know Baby.” Steve finally reaches his lips, kisses his words right out of his mouth. A hand slides down to trace his rim, stretched wide and sore in the best of ways.. He pushes the toy in even deeper somehow, further, lips devouring every whimper and moan. Steve gives him a chaste peck on the lips, his only warning before fingers tangle in blonde curls, lifting him up and forcing Billy to arch his back.

“Who does this ass belong to sweetheart?” Steve says gently, as if he isn’t spreading him, groping him, playing with the vibrator inside him, and it feels _filthy_ , makes him feel used in the best of ways. There is a hum of disapproval, and the vibrator is pulled out and thrust back in without mercy, making Billy whine and pant. He can’t squirm with the hand in his hair, can’t grind down, can barely even keep his current position with shaky thighs.

“You,” he swallows harshly, trying to focus on Steve’s soft smile. “It’s all for you, I, _please Steve_.” The hand in his hair loosens and lowers him back down, slides down his chest with a sense of casual possessiveness. Curls around scar tissue and muscle until pausing at his cock. Billy’s breath stutters as the hand brushes down his shaft, caressing his balls before it moves and continues downwards to Steve’s own zipper, the brunette pulling out his own sizable length. The blonde boy can barely keep up as suddenly the vibrator is gone and two of Steve’s fingers slide into him, stretching him wide and without mercy. 

“Hey,” Steve says, tone sharper this time. When did he close his eyes? Billy forces himself to open them, to blink away the blurriness. Steve’s giving him that look that always gives him shivers, his eyes are dilated, a blush across his cheeks. Some small, distant part of Billy’s mind curses the other boy, even after all of this his hair is still perfect, not a strand out of place. Still a pretty prissy Princess while Billy’s a complete and utter mess in his arms. He finds it hotter than he probably should.“You’re being so good for me, listening so well. It’s so gorgeous watching you fall apart.”

Billy’s reaching his limit, tries desperately not to beg, not to move back against the fingers roughly splitting him open. _He has to stay still_. He’s drooling again, and his hands cling to Steve’s shoulders

“That’s - that’s not what I would c-call dirty talk, Pretty Boy.” He's surprised he can still talk that much, but it’s worth it when Steve laughs and hugs him closer. Worth losing those long fingers stretching him wide to feel arms wrapped around him, comforting and encouraging him to keep going.

“But it’s true” he sings, “You were so good today, so nice to the kids, did everything I asked. You’re so sweet, so easy,” his voice lowers, “ so pretty when you want to come but know you’re not supposed to.”

_I’m not good. I killed people, I almost killed you_. He thinks, but it’s a whisper compared to the usual screams, and Steve seems to notice his hesitation. Suddenly hands are moving once more, and he barely has time to process the weight of Steve’s dick pressing against his ass before he’s being filled, stretched further, wider and going so deep _he can feel it in his fucking throat_. There’s no pause, no hesitation as Steve’s cock bottom out in one ruthless thrust, and a wail rips itself from Billy’s lips, his legs tense and shaking at the sudden feeling of being full. It’s agonizingly good, digs at him and wrenches everything out of him until he has nothing more to give, then takes even more. 

But then it dies back down, fading before it can fully take over. _Steve isn’t moving_. He’s just sitting there, eyes wide in apparent innocence as if he isn’t balls deep in Billy’s ass. It’s at this point that Billy really does cry. Tears are falling down his face as he claws at the other boy’s shoulders, wordlessly pleading to end what’s been going on for hours. Steve kisses him hard, hands settling on his hips. Then, finally, _finally_ , Steve plants his feet and begins to thrust and thrust. There’s no build up, just fingers keeping him still in a bruising grip as his prostate is suddenly being _fucking jackhammered_ , a stark contrast to the hours of teasing. Billy lets his head fall forward, continuing to sob and beg as his eyes roll back into his head as he’s bounced on Steve’s cock.

He feels plastic against his dick and he knows what’s coming but he doesn’t even have time to brace himself before the toy is turned on again, buzzing harshly against his dick and this time Billy _screams_. 

“There we gooo,” Steve soothes, he’s fully thrashing now, has no control, has no say, all he can do is shake and shiver and listen to the sound of his own pathetic noises, Steve’s soft encouragement, the loud sound of skin slapping against skin. Sweat is dripping down his forehead and his vision is fading and there’s that pressure starting to twist in the pit of his stomach. “Cum for me Baby.” and that’s what he had been waiting for, been begging for. His body tenses up completely, joints locking and muscles spasming. His mouth is wide open as if to scream but no noise comes out as his orgasm pulses through him. He can’t breath, can’t think, can’t do anything but drool and shiver as lightning shakes in his bones, he’s dizzy with the sensation of warmth filling him and Steve is moaning and murmuring into his ear. 

He must black out, because the next thing he knows he’s lying in bed, Steve’s arms around him. His body is clean, his hair damp, and he’s in an old, soft shirt and a pair of boxers. Steve is breathing softly against his neck, fingers gently and soothingly exploring the webbing of scars left behind by the Mind Flayer. Billy turns to face him, humming softly as the brunette kisses him gently on the forehead, pulling him closer. Right now, his whole world is the weight softly pressing him down, the sore burn of well-worked muscles, the sound of Steve’s heart steadily beating in his chest.

He closes his eyes and allows himself to nuzzle into Steve’s neck, to breath softly and relax. For the first time since his mom left, since his dad first hit him, since that horrid drive that gave him nothing but too many scars and too many months in the hospital. For the first time, his heart doesn't feel too heavy, there’s no anger lurking in his thoughts, guilt doesn’t claw at his insides. For the first time in too long, Billy feels like he might be alive.

“I love you.” Steve murmurs, and it makes all the difference in the world. He can’t say it back, not yet, but Billy kisses the other boy’s neck softly, and for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven't written smut in so long so sorry if this is a bit rusty! II forgot how much of a self-cockblock it is to actually be the one writing the smut lol.  
> But yeah, I made Billy a absolute mess because I just....thought of sweaty Billy doing yoga and it just kinda became a thing that I could put 3 hours into instead of reading more on brain physiology! 
> 
> Also yes, Steve is a bit ooc for not being a complete and utter mess in this but *listen* this boy is horny enough to do it in my mind.
> 
> If anyone is interested in my tumblr or twitter it's all KumatheCatalyst as well, but I warn you my feed is a hot mess.
> 
> Well, stay horny out there


End file.
